The Fox Family FrightFest
by Numbuh296
Summary: A collection of short spooky halloween stories revolving around our favorite comic family. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Foxtrot

****

The Foxtrot Fright-Fest!

Prologue

Listen children, to the story

you're about to hear.

The spooky night of Halloween

Comes only once a year!

Whose says stuff can't happen on that night,

Or stuff two days before

What you read will scare you

And cause a great uproar.

The Foxes are an alright bunch

Their family's plain and dandy

But what happens to them on the month

They're supposed to give out candy?

Five tales for each Fox family guy

If many reviews are seen…

I'll have an extra family story

All scary for Halloween!

I'll be done by Hallows Eve

Then Maybe Christmas will take the stage

The first ghoulish ghost grinning fic

Will be about a Paige…


	2. Paiges Predicament

_Disclaimer: I don't own Foxtrot_

"Jason!" Paige yelled. Paige was your everyday teenage daughter. She was fourteen, and had a mixed color of hair, which made it an undistinguishable shade of yellow-red. At the moment, she was chasing Jason and Marcus down the stairs of her house. And she was covered with the wood chippings of Quincy's, Jason's iguana's, cage.

Jason and Marcus were stereotypical nerds. They were best friends. And in the fifth grade. They especially liked to bug Jason's sister, Paige.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE NERD BAGS!" she yelled with fire in her belly. Jason and Marcus ran out the front door, laughing and high-five-ing each other.

Paige was upset, but she other business to attend to. Paige was supervising the Halloween party decorations committee at school with her best friend, Nicole, probably because hunky Johnny Bloom was also helping, and he was dateless. She was supposed to meet Nicole at the mall to buy decorations. But she couldn't go covered in wood chips.

Paige threw her clothes in the hamper, rapped a towel around her, and stepped into the shower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed.

There, sitting in the bathtub, was Jason's iguana, Quincy, in all his green glory. Paige hated reptiles, but let this one live in her house. However, Jason sometimes waved Quincy in her face, or left him somewhere Paige would least expect it. This annoyed Paige to no end.

Paige's anger was quickly overcome with rage. Paige left gloves all over the house, usually in case this happened. In this case, Paige took rubber gloves from the medicine cabinet beside her. Paige put them on and lifted up Quincy. Paige was upset, but at Jason, not Quincy. Sure Quincy was a reptile, but it was still a harmless animal. Paige didn't want to hurt it. Once, Paige even saved Quincy's life while he was choking. Paige put Quincy back in his cage. Then showered, and got ready to go to the mall.

"Hey PEEEETTTEEEERRRR!" Paige yelled. Peter was Paige and Jason's older brother. He wore the same style shirt and pants, and almost always wore his hat. He came down the stairs to his sister.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Wanna hear something scary?" Paige asked.

Peter nodded. "I can handle anything spooky."

"Okay…"Paige knew Peter hated taking her to the mall. "We're going to the mall!"

Peter stared blankly.

"You're not screaming," Paige said.

"Paige, please. Halloween's only a week away. I'm totally prepared for anything sc--"

" Did I mention that Nicole's coming?" Paige interrupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Peter yelled.

* * *

Paige and Nicole were sitting in the back of their moms car, with Peter driving. They were talking about usual girl things, which annoyed the heck out of Peter.

"OKAY!" Peter yelled. "See this thing? It's a brake pedal. If you don't shut your mouths, I'm pressing it down hard, and not moving my foot."

Paige replied, "Fine. Do that! And I'll tell mom who _really _broke all of her garden gnomes."

Paige and Nicole were sitting in the back of their moms car, with Peter driving. They were talking about usual girl things, which annoyed the heck out of Peter.

"Okay, were here," Peter said, walking in the parking lot with Nicole and Paige.

Once they were in the mall, they formulated a plan.

"Well Peter, since Nicole's here, I see no reason why you have to stick with me," Paige said to her brother. Peter kissed her hand and ran off.

"A bit happy he gets to get off the leash, huh?" Nicole asked.

"BE BACK HERE IN THREE HOURS!" Paige yelled. Peter gave a thumbs up as he ran off.

The mall was three stories. It wasn't particularly crowded, but there were tacky Halloween decorations everywhere. It was a good day for shopping. Paige and Nicole walked to the party store.

"Okay, I'll take aisles four through six, you take one to three. We'll meet at the checkout counter."

"Gotcha," said Nicole.

Paige had her moms credit card, so she could buy what she wanted. Up the fourth aisle…down the fifth…up the sixth…what?

Paige saw a black tent at the end of the sixth aisle, and she only had three bags. She decided to check it out. Paige went in.

The tent was very dark, and small. There was a desk in the middle. A chair was facing the opposite of Paige

"Welcome…" said an eerie voce hidden in the shadows. Paige was a little worried.

"What do you need…" asked the shadow.

"Ummm…heh heh…well, I'm just need some Halloween stuff," Paige stuttered.

The shadow turned around. It was an old, leathery woman with a pointed nose. Paige almost jumped.

"Take this," The woman gave her a ring. It was ruby encrusted, and had an imprint that red "Wish R Us". Paige thought it was the most beautiful ring she ever saw.

"I'll take it!" Paige said, grabbing it from the woman's hand.

"Beware…that is a most powerful ring. It has the power to grant yor heart's desire."

"Lady, do I look like I actually pay attention when I watch Lord of the Rings?"

Paige left with a smirk, feeling she was getting a great deal.

Nicole had armloads of stuff, already bought. Paige purchased her items.

"AAAHHH! NICOLE!" Paige yelled. "I got the cutest ring!" She was already wearing it.

"AHHH! It goes so well with your ensemble!" Nicole said. "Where did you find it?"

"There's a tent in the back where I found it! C'mon, I'll show you."

Paige and Nicole ran to the back of the store, but there was nothing there.

"Hmm…that's odd. It was here a second ago…"

"She probably went to lunch," said Nicole. "C'mon! We should go to. I'm starving,"

* * *

Paige was tired. It was ten PM. She had fun at the mall. Her purchases were thrown aside. The ring she bought was still on her finger. But she was tired. She put on her nightgown and slipped into her bed. But something felt…funny. There was a lump beside her. Paige's eyes shot open. The lump was scaly. And it moved. Paige lifted up her blanket.

"JASSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" Paige yelled. She wasn't even scared. Paige didn't bother with the gloves. She just picked Quincy up and threw him out.

Paige was really tired. She didn't have the energy to beat up Jason. She slipped into bed.

Paige quietly said to herself, "I wish I could give Jason a taste of his own medicine. She was just about to doze off when,

"Oops! Need to take of that ring." Paige looked at her hand. The ring was gone!

Paige was upset, but she was too drowsy to look for the ring. She decided to look for it in the morning. That was the last thing she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Paige was awakened by a loud THUMP. She looked at her digital clock. It was two thirty-eight. Paige decided it was just a dream when she heard another thump on her wall. Then another. This woke Paige up. Jason's room was next to hers, then it was the end of the hallway. _It must have come from Jason's room_, Paige thought. Paige got up.

She walked down the hall. Jason's door was shut. Paige was listening through it. She could make out thumps and scratches. At first, she thought Jason was making a robot or something like that.

She knocked on the door. "JASON! KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, YA KNOW!"

Paige still heard the same noises. She tried to undo the door. It was locked.

"JASON! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE. YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE THEN, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT! ONE…TWO…"

The door flew open Inside was Jason's room, only torn apart. Clothes were everywhere, his bed flipped over and torn apart. There were deep gashed in the walls. But Paige didn't notice. She was looking at something else.

In the middle of the room, she saw a monstrous reptile. It stood on two legs, and had long talons. It's eyes were blood red. It was at least 12 feet fall and took up almost the entire room. It had sharp teeth scattered around its mouth. It had scaly green reptilian skin. It had a long coiling tail that had an arrow-head shape at the end. Jason was wrapped in that tail, tears in his eyes. Paige slammed the door.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed. Paige was very nervous and frightened. But she made two realizations. One, that thing was wearing her ring. And two, Jason was in trouble, and needed her big sister.

Paige ran downstairs. _I'll kick myself for this later_, she thought. Paige ran into the Garage, and grabbed two baseball bats. One was wooden, the other aluminum. She ran through the kitchen, and was about to go up the stairs. But she stopped. Paige went into the pantry and took out a metal bowl. She placed it on her head.

Paige ran up the stairs towards Jason's room. She ran, yelling, "YAAAA!"

She pushed the door open. She saw Jason about to be thrown into the monsters mouth. The door slammed behind her. It was now or never.

Paige threw herself towards the lizard. The monster jerked its head towards Paige. Paige cracked over the head with the wooden baseball bat. The bat splintered against it's head, leaving Paige with a splinter club. The monster roared at her. Luckily, this caused it to drop Jason. Paige hit it over the head with the aluminum bat she had. It caused some damage. This gave Jason enough time to run to Paige. Jason was crying.

"Paige…" Jason said. "That's…Quincy." Jason cried.

"Jason…I'm sorry. Don't cry," Paige tried to comfort Jason as Quincy re-gained his footing.

"I'm…I'm… I'm so PROUD!" Jason cried again.

"I need to remember that you're a D&D nerd," said an annoyed Paige. "How did this Happen?"

Quincy slammed his tail down between the two. Paige and Jason ran behind a dresser. That bought them some time.

"Okay. Spill it." Paige said.

"Quincy crawled into my room after you threw him out. He had your ring in his mouth. I thought it looked good. I put it on Quincy's tail. Next thing I know, I have this huge lizard in my room. I tried to train it. It followed instructions so well. But when I whacked it with a newspaper, it went berserk."

"Okay. It must be that ring." Paige felt a little guilty that she brought this upon the house, but at least Jason was still his nerdy self.

"You stay here," Paige said.

"What? You think I'll let you take away my beast? Well I say nay!"

"Will you just shut up and take this?" Paige asked. She handed Jason the wooden bat.

Paige ran out form behind the dresser. Quincy was waiting. Paige tried to whack him with the bat, but as she brought it down, Quincy grabbed it in his mouth, and ate it up. Quincy then grabbed Paige with his tail. Paige was being crushed! Tighter and Tighter the coils went. Paige was able to free one arm. She reached for the ring. She was so close, but the grip kept her from getting it. She was almost out.

Suddenly, the grip subsided. Quincy bellowed. She saw that Jason had stuck the bat into his pet's side.

"Sorry Quince, but if you can't follow my orders, you gotta be disciplined." Jason said. "I've always wanted to do this to a monster!" he yelled at Paige.

Paige grabbed the ring on Quincy's tail. Immediately a bright light shone from it and enveloped the room. For a moment, everything was white.

The light faded away, and there sat Quincy, his normal self, wound healed. The ring was sitting next to him.

"Okay, Quince, let's try this again…" Jason picked up the ring, and Quincy.

"Oh no you don't!" Paige grabbed the ring from Jason. "I'm putting this were nobody can get it."

"Paige pleeaaasse!" Jason pleaded, but Paige would not relent.

"Fine. Still, it was pretty cool having a monster for a pet, even for a little while." Jason said. "I wonder if mom would've let me keep it."

Paige looked at her watch. An hour and a half passed. "Yeesh. I need to get some sleep." Paige walked off, ring in hand so she could hide.

"Paige, wait!" Jason yelled, but Paige already hid the ring and was asleep.

Jason stood in the middle of his room, still as messy as it was before.

"Whose going to help me clean my room?"

The End

Yes it was not as expected

Things turned out okay

But when Roger and Andy

Woke up the next day

They were steaming mad

Jason's room was a dread

But some of these stories

Are best left unsaid...


End file.
